Where the rest of the dreamers go
by jessthesohodoll
Summary: Grant Ward has one last thing left: his dreams. Hopes and daydreams of a man broken in half, and how, in the end, his every fantasy has come true


_"And who says that will not happen? Who can tell me that my fantasies will not come true? _

_At least this time "_

_**| J.d. - Scrubs |**_

The hours in a cell are known to be long and unforgiving. They pass slowly, leaving you alone with your thoughts.

Those dark shadows that haunt you for all your life, come back to visit you at any time.

Every minute seems like as long as an hour, every hour as a day, every day as much as a year.

But Grant Ward had always been taught to compartmentalize everything, close everything in a closet and let the problems remain hidden them.

But that closet was open now, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Sleepless nights spent screaming Garrett's name, or that of his brother, was now on the agenda.

But if the nightmares occupied his nights, the most beautiful dreams occupied his days.

It was as if the white wall that was constantly in front of him was like a cinema screen

A film that cast a film just for him. What Ward would live.

And sitting there in the darkness, he is finally able to afford to roam with his mind.

First he see himself and Skye, the day of their wedding.

Skye is simply breath-taking. A beautiful ivory dress, long brown hair that falls onto her shoulders, and a bouquet of white roses in her hands.

How much he would Skye to be his bride someday.

Then, the scene changes.

It's him and Skye again, but this time they are sitting on the couch, most likely on the Bus. Both look absently to the tv, Skye almost asleep in his arms, while he traces small circles on Skye's pregnant belly.

He wonder how it would be to have someone who looks at you like you're a hero. A little girl with Skye's eyes, her laugh, her personality.

Another princess to protect.

The scene changes again.

This time they are all together around the dinner table of the Playground. From the decorations, it seems almost Christmas.

Skye is sitting on the couch with an adorable little girl in her arms, while Jemma is sitting next to her with a child more or less the same age.

He was not wrong, a daughter with Skye would have been wonderful.

And finally, the last scene.

It's he and Fitz, with a few white hairs, while his little girl shows her engagement ring with which Fitz's son asked her to marry him.

And then Skye, cuddling while another girl, older than a few years, with a few wrinkles and a few gray hairs.

When he'd like to grow old together with her. Ward is confident that, even with white hair, Skye would always be his little Rockie.

This is the life he wanted. A happy life, a family he has never had, build a life with Skye.

"You're so beautiful" whispered Ward, while a tear managed to fall on his right cheek "I love you so much."

But just at that moment, the white wall became transparent again and the lights came on.

On the other hand, there was Skye.

"Hey stranger," she said with a smile "Whats up?"

"Are you-Are you leaving?" Ward said, noting the large backpack next to her chair.

"Not exactly" Skye said with a smile "That backpack is for you"

"Me? You are trasfering me, isn't it? "

Skye didn't answer. She kept looking at him with a smile on her lips, and Ward could swear he had never seen her so beautiful.

Since he was in there, things were weird between them. A time Skye was trying to get closer, but as soon as Ward touched a specific button, Skye was closed in herself.

They were slowly coming back to talk like civilized people, and that was enough.

Since she had discovered what a monster was her father, then, Skye had slowly

start to trust him again.

He hadn't seen her smile in months. He had missed her so much.

For a moment, Ward thought Skye was going to darken the glass wall again.

But after Skye pressed a couple of buttons, there were two hissing and the glass came down.

Ward couldn't even register what happened that Skye was immediately wrapped around him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Grant" Skye said "I didn't mean those things. I'm glad you never tried to kill yourself again. You don't know how many times I thought about what I would have done if you had succeeded in your intent. I don't even want to think about it "she added, grabbing one of his wrists and drawing one of his scars with her thumb.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Ward asked quietly, kissing her forehead.

The smell of her blackberry shampoo was intoxicating. If he could, he would have been embraced with her for the rest of his days.

"D.C. wants you back with us " Skye said with a smile " Inside the backpack there are your clothes. This jump suit smells too much of you, I don't want it to have your smell "

Grant Ward would never stop fantasizing, not even out of the cell, but he didn't know that his every fantasy would come true.

Five years later, he asked her to marry him. The ceremony was very simple, nothing glitzy, with May that accompanied Skye to the altar and Coulson to officiate the ceremony (apparently, the Director of SHIELD could marry two agents)

Grant could swear pregnancy made Skye even more beautiful. It was proved a few years later, when Rachel was born.

He still remembered well then, when Rachel went to him and Fitz to show them the engagement ring with which Oliver Fitz had asked her to marry him. (He also had to bear the burden of the poor engineer when he passed out).

A few months later he was the proudest father in the world, while he accompanying his little girl to the altar.

And now, while he was teaching to his granddaughter Melinda how to ride a bicycle, while Skye watched them from the porch, he could said to be finally happy.

**A/N: **Fic loosely based on the tear-jerking finale of Season 8 of Scrubs and the song "Daydreaming" by Paramore.

I have to stop writing these.


End file.
